The Mikaelsons
by Klarolefan
Summary: Caroline Forbes is the good girl. Elijah is her perfect boyfriend. Klaus Mikaelson is a bona fide bad boy who also happens to be Elijahs cousin. What happens when Elijah leaves town for a while? Klaroline pairing. R &R
1. Chapter 1

Carolines p.o.v

Seriously? Why couldn't I have just made it home without seeing them? The two people who bothered me most on this planet. Just my freaking luck!

I really wasn't in the mood to play good samaritan to Klaus Mikaelson and his slutty girlfriend but a little voice in the back of my mind nagged away at me to help them. I was well aware of who's voice it was too, and even though he wasn't here, Elijah would expect me to stop.

With a frustrated groan, I slowed down and pulled up to the sidewalk, rolling the window down I almost laughed at the sight. Klaus was swaying back and forth as he watched in disdain while Tatia threw up behind a small railing. "Where's your car parked Klaus?" I asked in the most annoyed tone I could muster.

He flashed me that stupid sexy grin he knew made every female in town melt at his feet. I'd like to believe I was immune, but I wasn't. Being immune to the towns bad boy was immpossible. "Don't tell me perfect little Caroline Forbes is going to offer to help me out" He drawled leaning down to stare at me through the open window.

"Yeah well, unfortunately Elijah is out of town so the privilege falls on me. He wouldn't let you drive home drunk and neither will I"

He chuckled, god, even his laugh was sexy. "Thanks love but I've got this. Once Tatia stops throwing up long enough to get her in my truck. I'm positive I can drive the whole 3 miles to her house. Run along now, don't want to be late, daddy would have a fit if his precious little princess stayed out past curfew." His words literally had no affect on me. I was used to them by now.

Arguing with Klaus Mikaelson was pointless, he would just throw out more snide comments until he had me so angry I couldn't see straight. I pressed on the gas slightly and pulled into the parking lot. My concious couldn't handle it if something were to happen to them if I left them. He could infuriate me all he wanted but I had this wierd thing about being nice to everyone. Even the ones that pissed me off.

I climbed out and scanned the lot for his car, once I spotted it I walked over to him and held out my hand. "Either you give me the keys to your car or I can go digging for them Klaus, what's it going to be?"

A crooked grin crossed his face, showing his perfect dimples. "As a matter of fact love, I think I may enjoy you rummaging around in my pockets so why don't wee go with option number two?"

I didn't need a mirror to know I was blushig. Klaus never made suggestive comments to me or even flirted with me. I happened to be the only attractive female at Mystic Falls High he completely ignored.

"Don't you dare touch him, you stupid bitch" Tatia snarled at me lifting her head and slinging her dark brown hair over her shoulder. Bloodshot brown eyes filled with hatred watched me as if daring me to touch what was hers.

I didn't respond, I just looked at Klaus wih my eyebrows raised and he handed me the keys to his car. I turned and headed for the beat up old truck, reminding myself I was doing this for Elijah.

"Come on then, get in" I barked at both of them before sliding into the drivers seat. It suddenly occured to me that this was the first time I had ever been in Klaus' truck. After countless nights lying on my roof with him, Elijah and Kol talking about the day we got our drivers licence and the places we would go, I was just now, at seventeen sitting in his truck. Of course, back then he described it as being a black sports car with blacked out windows and unbelievable horsepower, not a rusty old truck that seriously needed to be scrapped in my opinion.

I watched as Klaus picked up Tatia and almost threw her into the back seat. "Lay down unless you get sick again, then make sure you puke over the side" He snapped at her as he opened the drivers side door. He stared blankly at me as if he was expecting me to move.

"I'm not letting you drive Klaus, I can smell the vodka on you from here" I turned my nose up in disgust. After a moment or two contemplation he gave in and got in the passenger side, making sure to slam the driver door to show me how annoyed he was. Starting the truck was a task in itself but after a few attempts, the engine roared to life.

"You really are just a pristine goody two shoes aren't you sweetheart? Once upon a time you were a hell of a lot more fun. Before you started sucking my cousins face off anyway, we used to have some good times together." He was watching me for a reaction but I didn't give in. The sooner I got this over and done with the better. "You were my partner in crime Caroline, Elijah was the good one. But me, you and Kol, the three of us, we were the trouble makers. What happened?"

How the hell was I supposed to respond to that? No one knew the girl that stole bubble gum from the mini mart or the girl who abducted the paper boy so we could take all his papers and make them in to hundreds of paper airplanes. No one knew the girl that snuck out of her house at two in the mornig to meet up with the boys to toilet paper the principals yard. No one would even believe I had done those things if I told them... except for Klaus and perhaps Kol.

The four of us had known eachother since we were born. Our familys were quite close. My parents and Elijahs parents were best friends but Klaus and Kols mom didn't associate with our kind. Whatever she meant by that, I'll never know. Klaus and Kols father Alaric had died in a motorcycle accident when they were young, leaving their mother alone to raise them. If you could even call it that. Once Alaric died, their mom Kelly, barely had the time for them.

"I grew up" I finally answered.

"You didn't grow up Caroline, you completely changed."

"We were kids Klaus, yes we had fun and got into trouble but that's what kids do. We're not little children anymore. I'm different now"

Even if the conversation was uncomfortable and awkward, It was well overdue. Elijah always stood in the way of Klaus and me mending our friendship, not intentionally but something always stood in the way. I never completely understood what happened. One day Klaus was my best friend, the next he was just my boyfriends cousin.

"I miss that girl, she was exciting. She knew how to have fun and didn't let anyone tell her how to act or tell her what to do. The person you've become..." Klaus trailed off but I knew what he wanted to say.

The girl I had become pretty much sucked.

I was little miss perfect grades, head cheerleader and Miss Mystic Falls. I volunteered at the local foster home and sang in the church choir every sunday. I tried so hard to please everyone but deep down I missed the old me too. I hated him for making me think about her. "I would rather be who I am now than a drunken slut that vomits all over herself" I snapped before I could stop myself.

A low chuckle startled me and I glanced over at him. "I guess you're not so perfect after all. I'm shocked" He mock gasped. "Does Elijah know you use language like that?"

I rolled my eyes at him before turning my attention back to the road. "Loosen up Caroline, I promise I'll keep your secret"

"No one is perfect, I don't pretend to be" It was a lie and we both knew it. Elijah was perfect and I worked hard to be worthy of him. The whole town knew I fell short of Elijahs glowing reputation.

I pulled into Tatias driveway but Klaus just sat there, unmoving. "Shes passed out, you're goig to have to help her."

"You want me to help a slut who vomits all over herself?" He replayed my words back at me with an amused tone. I was barely able to hold in my laugh.

"She's your girlfriend Klaus, help her"

"Thanks for remindig me" He scowled before getting out and attending to his boyfriend duties.

I sat for a few minutes waiting for Klaus, wondering what Tatias parents would think of her drunken state or if they even cared, I'd only ever been drunk once and the punishment for that was bad enough I never did it again. Having a sheriff for a mother and a lawyer as a dad, I had to be responsible and a model citizen in the small boring town where everyone knew everyones business.

I still attended parties but I would volunteer to be designated driver for the night. Elena and Bonnie always said they wished I would let go a little but to be quiet honest, getting blind drunk at some random strangers house never appealed to me.

Once Klaus was back inside the truck I cranked it up and headed for his house. "So tell me, Caroline Forbes, was your insistance to drive me home because you're the perpetual good girl or because of Elijah?"

"Both" I answered honestly. I wasn't going to lie to him. I never had in the past so I wasn't about to start now. "The guilt... and Elijah would kill me if I had let you drive home drunk and something happened, also It might not seem like it but I do actually care about you"

"Since when?" He asked frowning.

"Since always" I replied. "We might not hang out anymore and be as close as we used to be but I do still care about you, even if you are a pain in the ass sometimes. And not just because you're my boyfriends cousin."

Klaus sat back in his chair as if thinking about what I had said. "You barely acknowledge my existence Caroline" he states matter of factly and I can hear the undertone of hurt in his voice. "We sat by eachother in history all year and you hardly even glanced my way. We attend the same parties almost every weekend and if i'm lucky enough to catch your eye, it's usually with a look of disgust. So forgive me if I don't quite believe you when you say you care."

It would be easier to believe this was the alcohol talking but I knew it wasn't. We hadn't been alone in over three years, and our relationship had changed since I became Elijah's girlfriend.

"If you haven't noticed I don't talk to anyone in class. You never talk to me at lunch and when I do draw your attention, all I get is snide comments. I'm not looking at you with disgust Klaus, fyi, I'm looking at Tatia with disgust. You could do so much better than her."

He tilted his head in my direction, studying me. "You don't like Tatia much do you?" I refused to answer him as We turned onto the driveway of his small house he shared with Kol, Kelly was very rarely there. "You don't have to worry Caroline, she'll get over Elijah, She hates that she could never compete with you, my perfect cousin knows exactly what he's got and he's not going to mess that up."

"I didn't know she likes Elijah" I replied still not sure I believed him. Elijah was NOT her type.

As we pulled up to his house, he reached for the door handle before pausing and glancing back at me. "I didn't realise my teasing bothered you so much, I'm sorry. I'll stop." That hadn't been what I was expecting him to say, unable to respond I just sat there, holding his gaze. "I'll get your car switched back before your parents realise" He steeped out of the truck and I watched him walk toward the door of his house.

Klaus and I really needed to have this talk, even though nothing had been completely ressolved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, thanks for the faves and follows. I apprecuate them. I aim to update this at least once a day. Maybe more if I have the time. Please let me know what you think by leaving a review!**

Carolines p.o.v

 _Caroline,_

 _I'm sorry I am just now responding to your text. Internet and service here is atrocious. I miss you so much, today we've been hiking and the trail we took lead to a beautiful waterfall and I kept thinking about how much you would have loved it._

 _Its safe to say my future is not in fishing. Lucas says I should stick to 'Lawyer stuff' as he put it. It's great spending time with him before he goes off to Paris._

 _Anyway, Greta is making us all watch some terrible movie tonight so I'm going to have to go and indulge her._

 _Remember, I love you Caroline Forbes. I'm the luckiest man in the world._

 _Elijah._

I read through his text again. Only Elijah could make it sound like a super important formal letter.

 _Hi Elijah, I kinda guessed you didn't reply because of service issues. I miss you too. I know it'll mean the world to Lucas that you're doing this even if it means i'm going out of my mind with boredom._

 _Elena and Damon are together officially, so when she isn't working she spends most of her time with him. So that leaves me, all on my lonesome. Give Greta a hug from me and tell Lucas I said hi._

 _I'm counting down the days until I see you. Love you too._

I don't dwell too long on the fact I hadn't mentioned Klaus. We never really talk about Klaus anymore, which was odd considering how close the three of us used to be. Elijah had been taking care of Klaus most of his life and sorting out his messes.

Klaus was the son of 'the bad Mikaelson brother' as people around town would call him. He lived a realtively normal life and loved Klaus and Kol more than anything.

Klaus had only been ten when he died. I remember he would sneak out of his house in the middle of the night and I would climb out of my window. We would sit on my roof for hours thinking of things we could do to make him feel better. Usually those ideas lead to serious trouble and Elijah would come along and bail us out.

Elijah was the son of 'the good Mikaelson brother'. The whole town loved Mikael Mikaelson and his beautiful church going, tennis playing wife Esther and of course Elijah, their talented, well mannered son.

I headed over to my closet and rummaged through, finding my best lilac sun dress. I had agreed to go visit Elijahs granmother at the nursing home even though that was the last thing I actually wanted to do.

* * *

After I had dutifully taken a posey of flowers to the nursing home for Elijah's grandma I decided to go visit grams. Technically, she wasn't my grams, but I always thought of the older lady as more of a parental figure than my actual parents. Bonnie's grandma Shiela had just gotten back from a cruise with a couple of friends. Even at seventy two she had a better social life than me.

The minute my car door closed, grams was standing on her porch, iced tea in hand and two glasses. "Well, look who decided to drop by and see her grams" Sheila smiled broadly. "I was beginning to wonder if you needed a written invitation or an e- text or whatever the kids use to communicate these days." She pulled me into a hug straight away being weary of the glasses she still held.

"You only just got home yesterday grams" I rolled my eyes. "Besides I was giving you time to sleep in, I know how grumpy you get without your solid eight hours"

"Here, drink this." She said thrusting a glass into my hand.

We took a seat on the porch swing and I sipped the cold beverage she had prepared. Grams made the best Iced tea ever and she made everyone who visited feel like a member of the family. That's why I enjoyed her company so much. I could relax here, she didn't expect me to be perfect, she just wanted me to be happy.

"So, have you talked to that boyfriend of yours since he's been gone or are you having some fun with someone else while he's away?"

I spat the tea from my mouth, shocked at grams words.

"What? You didn't think an old prune like me believed you were going to just wait for him, did you? Stupid boy doesn't know what he's left behind." I laughed at her description of Elijah. "I like him but for someone so smart, he is awfully dense"

Elijah was anything but dense. He was only in his first year of college and already well ahead of everyone else. He would make a brilliant lawyer one day.

"Elijah is as good as it gets" I said not quite sure of myself.

"I don't know about that. I drove by the Fells earlier this morning and his cousin Klaus was out cutting their grass." She paused and shook her head with a big grin on her face. "Girl, there ain't a boy in town that can hold a candle to Klaus with his shirt off"

"GRAMS!" I swatted her hand, absolutely mortified she had been oggling young shirtless guys.

"What? I'm old Caroline sweetie, I'm not blind" I chuckled at her and she joined in. "Trust me I'm not the only one looking either, just the only one that will admit it."

This is why I loved Bonnies grams. She always made me laugh. She accepted life for exactly what it was, she never put on a show or did something she didn't want to do. She enjoyed life and the people around her.

"I wouldn't know how Klaus looks shirtless" I lied and she knew it. " but I do know Klaus is nothing but trouble."

"Trouble can be a lot of fun. It's the straight and narrow that makes life boring and tedious. You're young Caroline, I'm not saying you need to go out and ruin your life. I'm just saying some excitement is good for the soul."

An image of Klaus slouched in his truck last night, staring at me through his thick eyelashes, made my heart rate increase. He was definitely more than a little excitement. He was a lethal concoction of booze fueled fights and endless sexcapades.

"We should have a girls day soon. Just me, you and Bonnie." I suggested with a smile, taking the situation away from sexy, tattooed bad boys. "Shopping?"

"Saturday?"

"You're on" I agreed.

* * *

After making plans with Bonnie and her grams to go shopping, I returned home. My dad was in his office talking away on his cell phone, surrounded by stacks of papers and mom was at the station again. I had just decided to take a shower when my phone beeped signalling a text.

 **Klaus - Meet me at the falls**.

The falls was a huge waterfall on the outskirts of town, it was surrounded by woods and a huge mountain like hill, most of the parties were held there and it was only a five minute drive through the woods from my house.

Klaus wanted me to meet him there. Why?

I glanced at the romance novel I was going to read after my shower and decided an afternoon with Klaus was more appealing.

Guilt was somewhere inside me, trying hard to beat its way out. But really? What was so wrong about what I was doing? Before I could come to my senses and change my mind, I quickly replied.

 **Caroline - be there in 5.**

I wasn't really doing anything wrong. Klaus was my friend, sort of. He was lonely too. Kol was off with his girlfreind Davina most of the time and with Elijah away, he had nobody.

 **Klaus - Wear a swimsuit.**

I walked toward my closet and went for the small bag tucked away on the top shelf, the red bikini I had bought two summers ago but had never worn in fear Elijah would disapprove, was nestled at the bottom of the shopping bag.

The bikini had been an impulse buy, one I figured would never see the light of day again. I could almost see Grams approving grin as I slowly pulled out the revealing swimsuit. "How's this for trouble Grams?" I whispered to myself before a small giggle escaped me.

* * *

Klaus p.o.v

As soon as I seen Caroline emerge from her little white peugout, I knew my soul was damned to hell. When I had sent that text asking her to meet me it had been to remind myself how untouchable she was. I thought seeing her response of 'no' would have been the wake up call I needed to stop obsessing over her.

Instead she had agreed and my stupid heart had soared.

I watched her falter as her eyes met mine, she was nervous and so was I. Being with Caroline was going to seriously test my will power. I just had to remember she wasn't mine. She was Elijah's girl. I couldn't act on any desires I had for her, I shouldn't have even asked her here.

She bit her lip, the same lip I'd fantasized about way too many times. She had barely covered uo her gorgeous toned legs with a pair of white denim shorts and I was amazed she made it past her parents wearing something so revealing.

"Hey She said with a nervous blush. In my whole life I had never envied anything of Elijahs. I loved him like a brother. He was my best friend. He'd had everything I didn't. The perfect parents, home life, but none of that mattered when we were younger because I had Caroline. Sure, all four of us were friends but Caroline and I were the closest. She was my partner in crime, the one person I told all my dreams and fears to. Then, just like everything else in Elijahs superb life, he got my girl.

The only thing I could call mine had become his. And I hated him for it.

"You came" I finally replied.

"Yes, but I'm not sure why.

"Me either" I replied, deciding to be honest.

She took a deep breath and put her hands on her hips. The view of her exposed breasts was more stimulation than I needed so I tore my eyes off her cleavage.

"I'm bored and lonely with Elijah gone, Elena is either waiting tables at the grille or hanging out with Damon, Bonnies neither here nor there right now but you're here. We were best friends for eight years, I think I'd like to find that again"

"Okay" I said grabbing the hem of my shirt and yanking it over my head. "Let's swim"

I didn't wait to see if she stepped out of those tiny shorts.

I jumped into the water which was invitingly warm and when my head resurfaced I looked at Caroline. The shorts were gone, it wasn't the first time I had seen her in a bikini but it was the first time I allowed myself to enjoy the view.

"I remeber when you started a mud fight with me up on that bank" I pointed to a place nearby and she laughed as she slowly climbed into the water.

Another reminder of the girl she once was.

"I wish you would stop acting like I'm a different person Klaus, I grew up but I'm still the same person. If anyone has changed it's you" she accused "The Klaus I knew wouldn't have completely ignored my existence because he was too busy making out with his girlfriend"

"Okay, I'll give you that" I conceeded. "But the old me wasn't a horny teenager" I shot back eith a wink and splashed water in her face. Her familiar laugh made my heart ache a little.

"Point taken, I guess I can see how having someone like Tatia all over you could be a little distracting. I understand why an old friend would rank under getting laid"

If I had known Caroline wanted it, I would have pushed Tatia aside and given her my undivided attention. Most of the time she was wrapped in Elijahs arms and Tatia provided the distraction I needed not to rip his arms out of their sockets.

Something deep inside me told me Caroline was jealous, it was either madness or wishful thinking, either way I wanted to see her reaction. "Tatias not as bad as you seem to think she is"

A frown came over her face and she stiffened. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips. I liked the fact it bothered her when I defended Tatia.

"You've got bad taste in women Klaus Mikaelson" I watched her swim over to the huge tree trunk that stuck out partly over the water. She pulled herself up onto it and sat down, one leg either side.

"I suppose Elijah has better taste?" I asked and swam over to join her.

"Maybe because I don't throw myself at him in public" she snapped "but we both know he could do better.

What the hell did that mean?

"It's just hard to believe Elijah wants me sometimes"

I had to turn away before my incredulous look told her more than she needed to know.

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit Love"

She sighed and leaned back on her hands, I had to turn my head away from her again before my eyes could zero in on her tits. I didn't need to study them to know they were perfectly round, plumo and tempting as hell.

"I'm not always good, I try so hard to be but it's like there is this other me inside that is trying to get out. I fight it but sometimes, she slips through and Elijah has to keep me in line"

Keep her in line? Wait... what? She didn't think she was goid enough for Elijah? Had he said somethig to make her think something was wrong with her?

"Caroline, you've been nothing but perfect since you decided to grow up. It's what you wanted to achieve and you did"

"If only you knew" was all she said.

"Tell me" I urged her.

"Why?"

Because I want you. I want my Caroline back... I couldn't say that.

"Because I would like to know the girl who put frogs in Mr. Tanners mailbox is still in there somewhere" I replied trying to lighten the mood.

Caroline laughed briging her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"There's no way I'm admitting all my faults to you"

"I'm not asking for your deep dark secrets Caroline, I just want to know what you could possibly have done to make you think you're not worthy of Elijah or he needs to keep you in line"

She didn't say anything for a long time and I wondered if she was ever going to answer. I stood up on the log and stretched deciding to take another swim. She obviously didn't trust me. Why would she?

Just as I was about to dive into the warm water again, I heard her talk. It was very quiet, almost inaudible but it was there. "I envy Tatia"

"What?"

"Tatia, I envy her. She can be whoever she wants to be and not care about judgements or gossip." She replied and I almost laugh.

"Sweetheart, Tatia can't hold a candle to you" I tell her honestly. Probably not something I should be saying about 'my girlfriend' but it's true and I want to make Caroline happy again.

"Maybe not, but she does what she wants to do, and she isn't afraid about others opinions, and the guys at school, they drool all over her, Just once I wish I knew what it was like to be desired. I want to feel like someone desperately needs me and can't stop touching me, I want someone that's going to do more than just kiss me"

I wanted to tell her that I wanted her like that. I wanted to touch her, I wanted to kiss every inch of her beautiful skin and make her laugh everyday. I wanted to be the one she called when she was sad or lonely and I wanted her to know just how cherished she actually is.

Suddenly, something clicked but I don't quite believe it so I had to ask for confirmation. "You and Elijah have never..." I trailed off and she blushed profusely. She knew what I was asking and by her reaction, I knew her answer. "Never?" I asked incredulously.

"It's not that big of a deal Klaus, so what? I'm still a virgin." She snapped standing up and I rush to my feet before grasping her arm gently.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Caroline. I'm just surprised." How had Elijah kept his hands to himself so long? "It's been three years and you've never even slept together?"

"Well, we've both been busy. Elijah at your uncles office and college. Theres always an excuse. And If you haven't noticed my parents never let me be alone with a guy friend, never mind a boyfriend. I had to tell them I was going to see Bonnie, just so I could meet you" she sighed and I could see the frustration written all over her face. "Please can we just forget I said anything?"

Talk about an impossible request.

I wanted to assure her that it wasn't her, Elijah was crazy if he hadn't claimed her yet. She made me insane, though knowing what I knew now, I was definitely less jealous of my cousin and his relationship with the girl I wanted so badly.

"So now you know my secrets Klaus, just like old times. I guess that means were in friend territory again" she said standing up.

I let a smile take over my face. Friends was better than nothing. And I'd take anythig I could get. "Friends" I repeated in a whisper.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks everyone for the follows, please let me know what you think of this one.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Caroline's p.o.v**_

I watched as my parents mercedes backed out of the driveway before retrieving my phone to text Klaus.

 **Caroline - Movie at my place?**

My heart started racing at the thought of being alone with him again. What in the hell was I doing?

I'd already severly blurred the lines yesterday at the Falls. I should have never talked to him about secret desires and mine and Elijahs personal life. But just thinking about the intense look in his eyes as I had described what I wanted to experience made my body flush with excitement.

 **Klaus - Your parents?**

He knew my parents well enough to know they would never be okay with me spending time with him.

 **Caroline - Out of town for the week.**

My dad had planned a surprise getaway for their anniversary. They were both safely on their way to Georgia now.

My phone rang, startling me so badly I dropped it. Stumbling to pick it up. I worried it might have been Elijah. I'd never be able to keep the guilt out of my voice if I had to talk to him. But then again, I wasn't doing anything to feel guilty for. Klaus and I had agreed to be friends, but then again the feelings I had been having lately, well, I didn't want to think about it.

I answered it when I seen Klaus' name flashing on my screen. "Hello"

"Hello love, I'll leave my truck at the park and walk to your house through the woods. Leave the back door unlocked." He didn't want anyone to see his truck here and I knew it was for my benefit.

Caroline Forbes wasn't allowed boys over while her parents were away.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then." I replied as the line went dead. I stared down at the phone, a mixture of fear and excitement bubbled in my chest. I wasn't quite sure why but the thrill of getting caught breaking the rules was exhilirating. I glanced down at my old sweat pants and t shirt I was wearing and decided to change. I had to keep telling myself it totally wasn't for Klaus.

I rummaged through my wardrobe until I found the perfect casual but sexy outfit I could find. A small white dress, another that had sat unworn, which was modest on the leg but revealed a generous bit of cleavage. I was so going to hell.

I left my feet bare, having just painted my nails candy floss pink. I heard the latch and the familiar creaking of the back door and my heart felt like it would burst out of my chest. I didn't know what it was about Klaus that drew me to him. Of course, he was insanely good looking, and the whole bad boy facade he had going on somehow appealed to me.

I headed down the hall to greet my guest. The oxygen in my lungs stalled when I saw Klaus standing in the kitchen. Black had always looked incredible on him but havig him standing in a black t shirt and black jeans made me a little dizzy. "Hey" I managed to say, mentally cringig ayt how low my voice was.

He gave me a small smile before walking over to the fringe and opening it. "I'm thirsty. Can I have a coke?"

"Um, yeah. Help yourself" I said as I walked further into the kitchen. "I ordered pizza too, you hungry?"

"Not really, I just ate. I might have a slice or two though."

"Okay, good" I really didn't know what else to say. I had invited him here and now that he was in all his mouth watering glory, I was stuttering like a three year old child.

He walked toward me grinning. "Relax love, its just me." He nodded his head toward the living room. "Let's go see what kind of movie selection you've got these days."

Swallowing nervously, I took a deep breath. I was acting like an idiot. "I got two different movies" I said as I followed him into the living room. "If you don't like them then there's a few in my room you could choose from but i'm warning you now, they're mostly romantic comedies"

I picked up the two movies to show him but as I went to turn I felt him flush against my back. I froze instantly, taking in several gulps of air as my body went on high alert. "Let me see" His mouth was surprisingly close to my ear, and his hard chest pressed against my back. His arm snaked around me and took the movies from my grasp. "Good choice. I've been wanting to see this one, but Tatia and I don't usually watch movies"

I really didn't want to think about what Klaus and his girlfriend did do when they were alone.

"We'll watch that one then." I said spinning around on the balls of my feet. "I'm going to get the money before the pizza gets here."

The doorbell rang as I was shuffling through my purse for money. I heard the door open and Klaus' deep british accent floating through the air as he talked to the delivery guy. By the sound of it, they knew one another. I raced to the door, not wanting to keep the delivery guy waiting and handed him the money and a generous tip. "Thanks beautiful" He winked at me before smirking at Klaus, no doubt probably trying to goad him.

When the driver left, Klaus closed the door. "Prick" He mumbled but it was loud and clear enough for me to hear.

"Who was that?" I asked not wanting to sound rude and intrusive but equally intrigued by how Klaus knew him.

"Just some guy my mum knows" He replied vaguely.

I nodded accepting the answer as Klaus carried the pizza into the living room and placed it on the small table with me followig behind.

Klaus managed to eat most of the pizza before I had forced down one slice. I wasn't in the mood to eat.

Klaus wiped his hands on a paer towel kept his eyes on the movie playing in the background. "I left you two more slices." I shook my head already done with the pizza. "You can't possibly be full Caroline, you've barely eaten anything"

"I'm not that hungry. I'm glad you were here actually or that would have been a total waste of money" I laughed.

"Speaking of, why did you invite me here Caroline?"

I flushed, answering that question was a lot harder than you would think. Since he'd walked in the door I had been acting ridiculous. I was never EVER at a loss of what to say, talking was my speciality, but I just didn't have the words.

"I'm sorry. I guess I just didn't want to be alone but I'm okay if you want to leave, I know this is dull compared to your usual activities." I managed a weak smile.

Klaus leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees but never taking his eyes of me. "Being with you isn't dull, you just seem really uncomfortable. If you want me to leave I will. I have a feeling you're rethinking inviting me over tonight"

I sighed and let out a small laugh. "No, I want you to stay. I've never had a guy over before except Elijah and even then at least one of my parents were here. I'm nervous and honestly I don't know how to act around you" I admitted.

"Why do I make you nervous?"

"I don't know" I answered truthfully.

"You're wrong by the way, you have had guys here before. I used to come here often. Your room still looks the same." I smiled. He was right. I had to remember this was the same boy that used to lay on my bed and watch Barbie or My little pony, not by choice of course.

He leaned back on the sofa again and rested his arm along the back of the sofa. I tried to relax and enjoy the movie but being so close to him, with his arm slung around the back of my head was enough to get me worked up again. It was only an arm but it was my boyfriends cousins arm, and I desperately wanted it to touch me.

After some time, only god knows how long, his arm dropped slightly so it was resting on my shoulders. I wondered briefly if he had done it on pupose. Absently, his fingers started tracing small circles on my skin and I shivered at the tiny but substantial contact. I hoped he couldn't tell that my breathing was becoming erratic.

I closed my eyes and imagined how it would feel to run my hands under his t shirt and touch the soft skin that covered his chest. I glanced up at him and his attention was completely focused on the T.V. He had absolutely no idea he was driving me crazy.

I slowly moved closer to him until my head was nestled in the crook of his arm. The smell of his fresh cologne filled my senses. I turned my body toward him slightly as his arm tightened around me, he didn't mean anything by it but it felt incredible to be so close to him. I wasn't sure if it was the fact I wasn't used to the intimacy or the fact it was Klaus.

My imagination took over and I thought about how good it would feel if he wasn't covered by his stupid t shirt.

"Sweetheart" Klaus' voice entered my fantasy.

"Hmm..." I managed to respond as my hand touched his abs.

"What are you doing?" There was a panicked tome to it that snapped my out of my dream and back into reality.

I gasped when I realised just how close I was to him. My leg was hitched up, my sundress barely covering my panties and my hand was up his shirt fondling his cool skin. Horror washed over me and I jerked my hand back and stood up abruptly. "Oh my god!" I blurted out. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." I couldn't look at him, not after I had practically been all over him. Instead, I did the only thing I could think of. I ran for my room.

"Caroline, wait" I heard his voice following me. Jesus, why couldn't he just leave?

I attempted to shut the door to my room before he made it there but he caught the door just in time. "Just leave, okay" I begged "I'm sorry" I said turning my back on him. I couldn't face him.

I felt his arms snake around me from behind, was he seriously going to try and comfort me?

"I don't know what's going on in that head of yours but by the way you've been acting I can imagine it's pretty bad" He lowered his head to my shoulder and despite the absolute humiliation still washing over me it felt incredible. "You want me to leave, and I will. I promise. But first I want to make something clear."

My airways clogged with tears. What on earth was I doing? I had a boyfriend! Klaus had a girlfriend! And here I was touching him up like a little slut.

"I started that in there. Not you. I wasn't prepared for the reaction I got. Honestly, I thought you would push me away, not... come closer." He stopped again and his breath was warm on my neck before his lips softly touched my shoulder. "I shouldn't have touched you, I couldn't help myself" I wanted to argue. It wasn't his fault. I wanted to tell him I was the one that got carried away but I couldn't manage any more than a small sniffle. "I can't do this Caroline, god knows I want to but I can't"

I didn't turn around as I heard his retreating footsteps.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Carolines p.o.v**_

A small beep alerted me of a text message. I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus as I reached for my phone from the bedside cabinet.

 **Klaus - Good morning.**

The shock of seeing his name on my phone this early had me sitting up quickly and then flopping back down onto the pillows as last nights memories rushed back to me.

 **Klaus - When you wake up call me**

I should ignore him. I should ignore the text and pretend last nights events never happened. But the memory of his breath on my ear and his hands caressing my arms threw all my good intentions out the window.

 **Caroline - I'm awake now**.

In less than a minue my phone rang. I had a decision to make. I either ignore his calls and save both me and Klaus any future trouble or I answer and forget about the concequences.

"Hello"

"Morning" His voice made me instantly glad I answered.

"About last night-" I began.

"I want to see you today" He interrupted.

My heart pounded in my chest and a sttupid giddy smile crossed my face.

"Okay"

"Do you mind coming here? I have to do some things for my mum. You could keep me company"

"Yeah that's fine. I'll be there soon" I replied grinning like an idiot. "I'll bring breakfast"

"Thankyou" He returned. "Oh and Caroline?"

"Yeah"

"Can you possibly leave your wondering hands at home today?"

I knew he was joking by his tone but I still felt like killing him.

"Dick" I replied with a giggle as I hung up the phone.

He was never going to let me live that down. At least I hadn't made him feel uncomfortable and he still wanted to see me.

Shaking my head I climbed out of bed already feeling good about the day.

* * *

 _ **Klaus' p.o.v**_

I reached for my phone for at least the tenth time to call and cancel when Carolines car pulled up.

I had successfully fought the urge long enough for her to get here. This was bad. Hurting people isn't something I have issues with, but hurtig Elijah? That was out of the question.

She stepped out of the car wearing another short dress and carrying a plate of food. She sent me a shy little smile. "I made cookies" She said as she approached the door.

"You made cookies?" I asked in disbelief. Last I heard she was a terrible cook and always had been.

She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Fine, Grams made cookies. I picked them up on my way over here"

"I'm starving" I replied, my eyes roaming over her figure from head to toe. Last night, after I'd left her I'd gone straight to Tatia. Reminding myself who I was had been vitally important and though she had been very willing my body couldn't seem to forget just how good Caroline felt curled up against me.

"I didn't expect you to call me" She said softly while handing me the plate of biscuits.

I'd had a moment of weakness when I woke from an incredibly good dream she had starred in. All I could think about was beig near her again. "I hated the way we left things."

"Me too. I really am sorry for the way I acted." She said her eye lashes flutterig at me.

Fuck! I wasn't going to be able to resist her. Pushing Elijah to the deep dark forgotten part of mind. "I told you last night, I started it. I should be the one apologizing"

"Thanks for trying to take the blame off me but I was there Klaus"

I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her to me and she didn't protest. Right now, I didn't care she was Elijahs girl, I wanted her near me and I couldn't see past my need. "Look at me Caroline" I said tiltig her head gently with a finger under her chin. "The only reason I didn't grab you and pull you into my lap last night was because for the first time in my life I want something that belongs to someone I love."

Elijah meant more to me than I let on. I didn't want to hurt him.

"I started touching you last night because I couldn't keep my hands off you. I thought if I could touch you, even just a tiny little touch that i could handle it but then you didn't react the way I expected" I let out a small humorous laugh. "You never bloody do"

Her big blue, innocent eyes stared back at me as she took in every word I was saying. God, she was perfect.

"If you had continued touching me just for a few more seconds, I'd have lost it. That's why I stopped you. I was hanging on by a thread."

She stepped out of my embrace and walked toward the kitchen counter. "We both love him. Neither of us want to hurt him. But... we're drawn to eachother. We have history. Not just us two but Elijah too. For the past few years it's been just me and him. I didn't want it to be that way, it kind of just happened. While he's gone, let's just be friends. I promise to keep my hands to myself if you promise the same"

I nodded not knowing what else to say as I went to get glasses and orange juice so we could have breakfast together. Just like we used to.

* * *

"KLAUS!" Caroline squealed as she ran around the side of the teuck in an attempt to shelter herself from the water hose I had pointed in her direction.

"But you've got soap all over your arms, I'm just trying to wash it off love" I laughed as she glared at me.

"Seriously?" She stomped her foot petuantly, she reminded me of her ten year old self. "If you don't stop, I'm going to kick your ass" she threatened.

I flicked the hose off and dropped it to the ground. "Really?" I smirked at her. "You're going to kick my arse?"

She tilted her head and bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. I watched her slowly approach the bucket of soapy water and knew exactly what her intention was. Before I could respond, she hurled the whole contents of the bucket at me, squealing in delight before running away.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said lookig down and taking in my soaked through appearence. "You've asked for it now."

"I'm sorry" she screamed through her laughter.

"Too late for apologies now sweetheart"

She screamed with laughter as I chased her around my truck.

"Well, isn't this sweet?" Tatia voice caught me off guard. I turned around to find her standing, arms crossed propped up against her mothers bright red Camero. The scowl on her face was directed at Caroline.

"I didn't hear you drive up" I knew exactly why she had stopped by. The skin tight mini skirt and halter top that barely covered her boobs meant she'd come over hoping for some action.

"It's surprising you notice anythig going on, what with all the fun you two were having" She turned her angry gaze to me.

Tatia would love to see Caroline crash and burn. She was the one person she felt threatened by.

"Hi Tatia" Caroline chirped. "I'm glad you're here to take my place. I was just about to leave"

"Clearly" Tatia drawled placig a hand on her hip and cocking her leg out.

"Elijah asked me to come and check on Klaus" Caroline lied "I'll let him know you're okay. Looks like you have someone better to entertain you now" Their was a hint of jealousy in her voice and though it shouldn't have, it did make me feel good. "Have fun" she waved before making her way to her car.

I wanted to go after her and beg her nit to leave but I knew this was her way of saving us any trouble with Elijah later on. I hadn't been able to think of anything to say so I had just stood their wishing Tatia would disappear into thin air and left all the explainig to Caroline.

When Caroline drove away Tatia turned on me, her eyes deathly. "Caroline Forbes isn't your concern Klaus"

"Shut up Tatia" I picked up the hose and continued to rinse down my truck.

"I hate her Klaus, I don't want you spending time with her" She attempted to reach for me but I moved before she could touch me.

"You don't get to tell me who I can or cannot see"

"Actually, yes I do!" She wailed. "The last time I checked we're an item. I don't want you around her. Stay away from her or I'll tell Elijah just how friendly the two of you looked when I drove up here."

I swung my head around and glared at her. "No one threatens me Tatia. Don't make that mistake."

"So I have to just sit and take it while you drool all over your cousins girlfriend?" She snapped.

I had heard enough and really couldn't be bothered with Tatias child like fits any longer. "We're friends, it's not a big deal and Elijahs okay with it actually. Caroline is too good for me. She knows that. Elijah knows that and you should know that"

I hoped the conversation was over but Tatia spoke up again. "But you like her"

It didn't sound like a question. More like a statement.

"Yes, Tatia. She's my cousins girlfriend. She's nice and she's kind and she's everythig that we're not. Everyone likes her." I sighed heavily.

"I mean you like her-like her. The way you were lookig at her. You want her."

There was a million things I wanted to say but saying any of them would be a bad move. Keeping Tatias mouth shut was more important.

"She's Elijahs girl"

"Does that matter?" She shot back at me.

It did matter. At least it should.

My fist tightened around the hose in my hand and I supressed the need to throw something or punch someone. I didn't need Tatia questioning me. I had to deal with this shit on my own.

"You know it matters. Elijah always matters.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Carolines p.o.v**_

"Come on Care, it'll be fun" Bonnie assured me for the hundredth time as she pulled me from the car. I scowled at her.

"Yeah I doubt that" I quipped. Somehow, she'd managed to drag me to the old lockwood property for Tylers birthday party. When sh'd asked me to hang out, I thought she meant a movie or shopping.

"There is a life outside of Elijah Mikaelson. I swear there is" she teased.

"I know that, but coming here seems pretty pointless. Jeremy will be here soon and then I'll be stuck third wheeling while you two make heart eyes at eachother."

I glanced around and spot Klaus' truck. I hadn't heard from him since I'd left him and Tatia outside his house. At first, I expected him to call or text but after twenty four hours it became apparent I wasn't going to hear from him.

Different groups of people gathered around the small campfire while some couples were already making their way into the shadows of the trees.

I walked beside Bonnie, listening as she went on and on about her latest problem with her on again off again boyfriend. "Look who I pulled out of hiding" Bonnie exclaimed as we made it to our circle of friends.

"She lives" Tyler announced smiling at me as he swayed back and forth with a beer bottle in each hand.

"Happy birthday Tyler" I smiled at him. I never really had a problem with Tyler lockwood but he wasn't my favourite person in the world. He knew he could get away with just about anything because his dad was the mayor of Mystic Falls.

"Thankyou, Gorgeous. I've missed that face around here, its usually always stuck to Elijah" He jabbed motioning for Bonnie to move along so he could squeeze inbetween us on the log we had sat on. I could smell the beer on his breath and knew he had already had one too many. "I'll be willing to ditch slutty Sophie if you promise to follow me out into the woods" He trailed a finger up my arm suggestively but I shuffled back.

"Thanks for the offer but no thanks" I stood up and looked at Bonnie for assistance. She began scanning the crowd, I knew she was searching for someone to come to the rescue. Tyler could be a right dick sometimes.

Tyler pulled on my waist, causing me to fall into his lap. I wriggled to get away but it didn't make much of a difference. Tyler was strong. "Come on Caroline, I know you want me"

I scoffed loudly. "In your dreams" I kept fighting in an attempt to escape his tight hold.

"Ty, let her go man" I heard the voice of one of Tylers friends.

"Yeah Tyler, just let her go" Another agreed but he didn't let up. "If Elijah hears about this he'll kill you" The warning fell on deaf ears.

Tyler chuckled and ran a hand up my leg. A wriggled again as Bonnie and a couple of the guys tried to help me. I eventually managed to pull myself free from his grasp and the smug look on his face made me want to slap him. "I was just having some fun, she's the only hot piece of ass I haven't gotten any of in this town."

"You're a dick" I scoffed before walking away in disgust toward Bonnies car. I didn't check to see if she was following me. I just knew I wanted to get out of there.

As I reached the car, I yanked on the handle only to find it locked. I grit my teeth in annoyance. Two hands snaked around my waist from behind and I jumped. "Shh, its me. You're safe" Klaus' thick british accent ghosted across my ear. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you Caroline. But I swear to you, Tyler Lockwood will never come near you again." He promised and I believed him. "Do you want to leave?"

"Yes. Please." I nodded and without question he directed me to his truck. "I already told Bonnie I would make sure you were okay. She was occupied with the Gilbert boy"

A small smile touched my face. Bonnie and Jeremy were good together. He treat her right.

Klaus helped me into the truck and I smiled gratefully at him. It was then I noticed the blood covering his knuckles. "Oh my god! Are you okay?" A tiny chuckle vibrated in his chest as he wiped his hand on his white t shirt.

"I'm fine. It's not my blood love" He assured me. "Like I said Tyler wont bother you again." I nodded unsure of what to say. I had never had anyone beat the shit out of someone for me before. And suprisingly, I kind of liked the idea of Klaus smashing Tylers face in."Do you want to go home now?" He asked.

Not if I could stay with him, but telling the truth would only complicate things further. "Not really"

He glanced over at me, a mischievous grin tugged at his lips. "What about a game of pool? There's a little place just outside of town I go to get away from everything."

I nodded slowly before admitting "I don't know how to play pool"

"Well then, it's a good job I'm a terrific teacher"

* * *

We pulled into a gravel carpark. There was very limited spots as old trucks and motor cycles took up most of the spaces. I look around as I get out. "This is a bar Klaus."

"Yes princess. It is." He teased "Beer and pool go together, where did you think we were going? Come on Caroline, I promise nobody will bite" I swallowed nervously as he offered me his hand and I took it.

This was a bad idea.

He lead me inside to where a band was playing a really bad version of sweet child o' mine on a tiny makeshift stage. Cigarette smoke, beer and cheap perfume combined to make an awful smell that almost made me gag. I just had to remember to breathe through my mouth. Almost everyone in the place was wearing black or some sort of animal print and lookig down at my tight black lowride jeans and pink tank top, I realised just how much I didn't fit in here.

Klaus dropped my hand and slid his arm around my waist, pulling me closer. It was a show of dominance. He wanted everyone in there to know I was with him and untouchable. I had no complaints at all. "Won't they kick us out? We're underage"

Klaus chuckled and lead me over to an empty pool table. "Nope" He glanced over to the bar and gave someone a little nod before handing me a cue.

"You brought the sheriffs daughter here?" A female voice asked over the music and I turned abruptly almost banging into a woman with long black hair. She wore a tiny bit of coloured fabric, apparently passing it off as a dress.

"Mother, you remember Caroline" Klaus said taking a swig of his beer she handed him. I smiled at her even though she was studying me like a caged animal. I had seen her a couple of times but never had a conversation with the woman.

"Hello" I said meakly.

"Since when did Elijahs girlfriend start slumming it at the bar?" I tense up and look at Klaus.

"Mum, that's enough"

Kelly rolled her eyes. "You seen your brother today?" She decided to ask not paying me any attention and instead keeping her sole focus on Klaus.

"I haven't seen Kol for days. I got a text off him earlier but that's it"

Kelly shrugged unbothered. "Oh well, that boy will come home when he's had enough of his flavour of the month." I was amazed how unfazed she was. Her son had been gone days and she really didn't care. "Don't embarass me tonight" She said touching Klaus' cheek before sauntering back over to the bar.

"Bring Caroline a coke" Klaus shouted and she raised her hand and wiggled her bright red finger nails as way of acknowledgement. "Sorry about her, she's not a big fan of Esther and Mikael. So anything associated with them is instantly questionable in her eyes. She'll warm up to you eventually" He assured me.

To be quite frank I wasn't bothered either way. I was trying this new thing where I didn't have to please everyone and Kelly seemed like a good person to start with.

"Now for your first lesson in pool, we'll do a few practice shots first. You're going to hit the white ball into the other balls and break them up" He said while nodding at the cue in my hand.

I took the cue in my right hand, bent over the table and tried to remember the times I had watched people playing pool in movies. Before I could think too hard, Klaus' body closed in on me. His hands covered mine, making me light headed. It took me a second to remember to breathe. "This is the part I've been looking forward to" He murmered in my ear as he adjusted my hands on the stick. I tried really hard to stay focused but I could feel his hip touching my ass. "Now you're ready to take the shot." I let him guide my hand back as the cue snaked through my fingers placed on the table.

As I took the shot I closed my eyes, preparing for an epic failure. "How was it?" I asked afraid to open my eyes.

Klaus laughed. "You did good sweetheart. Now you need to decide which ball to sink and set up your next shot." He moved his body away from me and I instantly missed it. I straightened hoping my knees didn't buckle beneath me. Klaus' gaze made me flush.

A pleased grin touched his lips and I suddenly wanted to know what they would feel like against mine. Even when his grin vanished, I couldn't take my eyes off them. "You're going to have to stop doing that Caroline" Klaus whispered huskily and closed the space between us.

I manage to shake my fascination with his lips and gaze up into his eyes. He was staring down at me with a hungry gleam I wasn't accustomed to seeing. But I liked it. "I'm trying really hard to be good. Elijah is important to me. Please remember I've got my limits and the way you're staring at me is pushing me dangerously close to the edge of fucking everything up and kissing you right now."

Swallowing nervously, I nodded. I couldn't speak just yet because I was pretty certain I'd ask him to follow through.

* * *

Two games of pool later I managed to get the hang of it. I never realised a guy leaning over a table could be so sexy but then again, this was Klaus.

I had just lined up my last shot when Klaus spoke. "I can't decide if I like the Caroline who needed my assistance or the Caroline who has it under control better. One way I get totouch you and get away with it and the other way I can watch you bend over a table, which may I add is a very appealing look on you"

I kept my eyes down not wanting him to see by flushed reaction. I took the shot and sunk the ball into the pocket. I turned around and smiled at him proudly. "I win"

"So you do. But I won the last two, so I'm still ahead." He bragged.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You just carry on thinking you're the king. You'll be kicked off your throne soon enough"

"It's getting late. We should probably go" I stared down at the beer he had only took a few sips of and I realised he was being careful for my sake. He shrugged with an innocent smile befire taking my hand and leading me toward the exit. "See ya, mum" He called over to Kelly who was carrying a tray full of beers to a table of customers.

"Be careful on your way home Niklaus" she replied. I hadn't expected that sort of reply from Kelly. She didn't appear to be the type of mother who told you to be careful, especially since she served her son alcohol.

Once we were buckled in our seats, I studied the bar. It wasn't nearly as scary as I thought it would be. After we'd started playing pool, I had forgotten everyone else was there.

The lights from the parkin lot faded in the distance as we drove further away from the bar and closer to home. I wasn't ready to go home yet. Tonight had been the most fun I'd had in months. I laughed with Klaus alot more than any other time. I had forgotten how fun he was. Maybe that's why I always chose him to sneak off with when we were kids. Elijah was always there, keeping us in check and I loved him. But Klaus always led to excitement.

"Thanks for tonight. I thoroughly enjoyed myself"

"I could tell. I liked seeing you like that. Young, fearless, without a care in the world. You're incredible when you let your wall down Caroline"

I knew exactly what he meant. The wall I put up inbetween the real me and the one I showed the world. I let the real me out with Klaus because I knew he wouldn't shun or reprimand her. Just like Grams. She always encouraged me to make my own decisions and embrace the real me. Klaus had always been the only other person to accept me as I am. "I can't be that girl all the time. My parents, Elijah, the people in this town- they all expect the good girl. It feels so good to let the real me loose. If only for a little while. So thankyou."

I didn't look at him to gauge his reaction but then again I didn't need to. His hand reached for mine and he held it.

No words were needed, because he understood.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Carolines p.o.v**_

I woke up to find my mom sitting on the edge of my bed. Even though my vision was still blurry from sleep, it was hard to miss her bloodshot eyes and the dark circles underneath them. "Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, wanting to reach for her. The little girl inside of me was terrified to see my usually strong mother so visibly upset.

"Caroline, sweetie" She smiled sadly. "Bonnie has been trying to call you all night"

Immediately my stomach dropped. "What happened mom?" I asked as I reached for my phone and noticed 14 missed calls and a few texts.

My mom held my hand and squeezed it affectionately. "It's Grams. She had a heart attack last night"

"What?" I didn't want to believe her but seeing her face so tear stained and blotchy gave me all the proof I needed. "She's okay though, right?"

My mother looked down and I heard a small whimper escape her. "She's gone Caroline. Grams died."

I shook my head. She couldn't be gone. I had to still be dreaming. This couldn't be happening. We had plans. Not just shopping but trips we had agreed to go on together.

"Honey, I know you were close to her. I know this will be hard on you but Bonnie needs you right now. You have to help eachother get through this."

I never thought about Grams dying. She was a permanent fixture in my life. She was my escape from the world I lived in daily. She understood me in a way my parents never had. How could she be gone? I'd only been to see her a few days earlier. We'd laughed together.

"We had plans" I choked out unable to think of anything else to say.

My moms arms came around me, pulling me into her embrace. "I need to see Bonnie" A strangled sob escaped me. Once I started crying, I couldn't stop.

* * *

Bonnie and I hugged for what felt like forever. We cried together and laughed about things Grams would probably have said to us. We sat in a comfortable silence, both of us thinking about our own special memories we had with her.

A few of thee towns folk had arrived with their condolances and sypathy casseroles. Bonnies dad Rudy and I had thanked everyone on Bonnies behalf. She wasn't up to talking.

"So it seems Sheila had everything arranged already" My mom said about the funeral as she came to join me on the sofa. "All her wishes are laid out in her will and she's left quite a bit money so the funeral costs are covered."

"That's good" I nodded silently. I felt like I was having an out of body experience. I didn't feel like it was real. I was on autopilot, my body moving but my mind frozen on the words my mom had uttered that very same day.

 _Shes gone Caroline. Grams died_.

Grams, Bonnie and I always used to joke about the afterlife. I was on the fence when it came to stuff like that, Bonnie was a complete believer and Grams wouldn't stop going on about how it was a load of old drivvel. We had a pact that when one of us died we would send a clear cut sign, a sign so obvious that the others would clearly register it as our answer.

"How is Bonnie?"

"Distraught" I answered "As you can imagine. Grams was always like a mom to her. Since Abby left, Grams was the only real family she had"

Rudy had flitted in and out, travelling quite alot for his work and Grams had taken on the role of Mom and dad.

She was so special. My heart hurt to even think about how I would never get to see her again.

Tears stung my eyes again and an overwhelming feeling of being trapped circled me. "I have to go" I croaked without explanation as I grabbed my purse and left Bonnies house.

I could lie to myself that I didn't know where I was going. I could say I just needed some space to think, and clear my mind. But the truth was, I knew exactly where I was headed.

* * *

I arrived at Klaus' house about ten minutes later. I had ran most of the way there, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped up in his strong hold.

I saw him from the distance sitting in a tree as he sketched peacefully onto a pad of paper.

He looked up and saw me and I took off running in his direction. I could feel the tears on my face, I must have looked awful but I didn't care and I didn't think Klaus would either.

As soon as he saw me, Klaus jumped down from the long branch he had been perched on. I threw myself into his arms and he held me, I let my silent tears turn into loud sobs for the first time since my mom had told me the news about Grams.

He didn't ask what was wrong. I knew he wouldn't.

He would wait until I was ready to tell him.

* * *

 _ **Klaus' p.o.v**_

I pulled Caroline into my lap as I sat down under the old oak tree. I held her and waited for her to calm down enough to tell me what was wrong.

A sob shook her body and I cradled her tighter against me. Even when we were kids I didn't like to see her upset and I would do everything I could do prevent it.

Her sobs slowly began to ease to soft little whimpers, I gazed down at her as she lifted her head from my sweaty chest. Her big blue eyes stared up at me and the crushing feeling in my chest throbbed. If someone had hurt her I would kill them. If Elijah was the cause, I'd find a way to make him suffer. Cousin or not.

"Grams died last night" She whispered.

I hadn't expected that. "I'm so sorry sweetheart" I gently moved the hair stuck to her tear stained face and tucked it behind her ears.

She glanced down and tensed as she finally noticed my lack of a shirt. My chest was soaking, not only with sweat but also her tears.

I started to say something but the words stuck in my throat when her hand moved up to my chest hesitantly and began softly wiping the little droplets of moisture away.

I knew it was wrong to let her carry on but I couldn't bring myself to care.

She shifted in my lap, moving one leg to the other side so she was straddling me. I let my hands fall to her hips as she continued touching my chest. "Klaus" She said suddenly.

I tore my eyes away from her hands to gaze up at her beautiful face. There was a question in her eyes, I could see it. What was it she needed? Was it wrong to let her deal with her pain by doing something that would only cause more pain later?

Her mouth slightly parted as she took deep, heavy breaths.

 _Fuck!_

"Yes" I managed a strangled reply. I sucked in a breath as she slowly and hesitantly lifted her shirt.

One part of me, a very minute part was screaming at me to tell her to stop, It was wrong. We couldn't do this. The other part of me told me this is what I had always wanted. Every part of her. Why should I let Elijah get in the way of that if she felt the same way?

She pulled the fabric over her head and dropped the pink tank top on the grass beside her. I'd thought there was nothing sexier than Caroline in a bikini and I'd been so wrong. Caroline in a little black lacy bra was by far the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

"Touch me" She whispered. The fact she was 'Lijahs girl no longer seemed to matter. I couldn't tell her no, even if I tried.

I traced a line from her collar bone to the top of her cleavage. She gasped and sank down in my lap applying pressure to my cock. "Fuck Caroline" I groaned in frustration before grabbing her face and pulling it to mine.

The moment my mouth touched hers, I knew I was damned forever. I couldn't get enough. I had her bra off and my hands full within minutes.

The loud moan that escaped her almost sent me over the edge.

I'd lost my virginity at the age of fifteen and there had been many girls since then, but nothing had prepared me for this feeling.

Caroline wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her bare chest against mine. She wriggled her hips over and over sending me into a frenzy. I kissed a line from her mouth to her ear then down to her shoulder.

I'd crossed a huge line by kissing her. I needed to stop this. But I couldn't. Especially when she panted out the next words. "Please, Klaus" She pleaded.

I was weak and more turned on than I'd ever been in my life. How was I supposed to control myself?

She shifted in my lap and for a moment I thought she was getting up but her warm breath tickled the skin just below my navel. Before I could respond her pink tongue darted out and licked the tattoo over my left side dangerously close to my hipbone. I opened my mouth to stop her when her hand ran up my leg, cupped my hard on and gently squeezed. "Shit" I grit my teeth together.

It felt incredible.

When her fingers traced the top of my waistband of my trousers and began to unfasten them I placed my hand over hers and held it firmly in place. I couldn't let her do something she would later regret. She was trying to forget her pain and swap it with pleasure and as much as I would love to be buried deep inside of her, I had a conscience.

"Caroline, we can'd do this. Not when you're so upset."

"Please, Klaus. Just touch me" she said. I couldn't tell her no. Not now. I was hooked.

I slid my hands back up her waist, teasing the underside of her breasts before covering them with my hands. Damn, they were fucking perfect. She was perfect.

"Tell me what you want Caroline" I urged her needing her to guide this. She arched her back, pressing her tits further into my palms and let out a ragged breath.

"That's a good start" she said.

I slipped one of my hands back down her stomach to her thigh and ran it up the inside of the shorts she had on until I felt the warm, wet fabric of her panties.

She shuddered against me and cried out. "You want me to touch you here?" I asked as I leaned forward and whispered against her ear as I slid one finger inside of her heat.

"Oh god Klaus" She gasped, shaking in my arms. I knew what she needed. It might physically put me in a world of pain but I'd give it to her. If this is what she needed, I'd make sure she got it.

"You feel incredible Caroline" I bent my head and pulled a nipple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it once before releasing it. "So tight" I wanted her. My cock strained painfully against my jeans but I pushed it to the back of my mind. This was about helping her, not me.

I had to wonder if she had done this sort of stuff before. She had already admitted she was a virgin but surely, she'd done other stuff. "Klaus, please" She begged "oh god" her words came out in breathy pants as she began rocking her hips against my hand. She was close, I could feel it.

"Come on sweetheart, come for me" I encouraged her before I gently bit down on her nipple.

"KLAUS" She cried out in a loud moan as she shattered against my hand. I let her ride out the rest of her orgasm before removing my hand from her panties. She looked up at me with a blush. She looked so beautiful all hot and bothered. I took some pride in knowing I had a part in that.

I couldn't comprehend how Elijah the saint had never took this woman and made her unfit for all other men. It baffled me.

We sat together for a while, in a peaceful silence and I waited for the horror of what I'd done to wash over me. However, having Caroline in my arms wasn't helping me work up the remorse I should have been feeling. Instead, I finally felt like I'd done something right.

 **Hi everyone, sorry for the late update. I smashed the screen on my phone and then yesterday was my birthday so I've been kinda busy.**

 **I know 'the cheating' is a vig no no for you when it comes to these two but I've had this planned from the start and really didn't want to change it. Trust me, all will work out in the end.**

 **Thanks for faving, and following me and this story. I'll try my best to update tomorrow.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm going to start responding to a selected few in the next chapter. Thanks again!**


End file.
